happiness
by Storiesinmymind12
Summary: Finn surprise Rachel with a week at the beach and a moon light sail
1. Chapter 1

Finn surprised her one day. He was just sitting on a bench in Manhattan , relaxing and people watching. But he knew where she would be and when. Kurt told him Rachel always stopped at this one coffee shop, every Monday and Thursday at 4:30. So he waited. And he watched.

And there she was. She was walking down the sidewalk, a large gym bag in one hand and a small purse over her other shoulder she just got out of dance class . And she walked right past him. She didn't even glance in his direction. He laughed softly to himself before he stood up, walking quickly to catch up with her.

When he was right next to her, he reached out his hand to take her bag. "Let me help you with that."

Rachel pulled away quickly. "Oh, no," she said, taking a step back and looking up at him. "I - ."

Finn smiled as shock crossed her face. Then she dropped her bags and leapt into his arms. "What are you doing here?" she said loudly, burying her face in his neck while he kissed hers.

"Surprising you," Finn said, setting her on her feet and smiling at her. "Are you happy to see me?"

She stood up on her toes and kissed him. "Always!" she said happily. "How did you find me?"

"I have my ways," Finn said with a shrug. "Now, give me your phone."

"What? Why?"

"Just trust me. I need it just for a second."

Rachel handed him her phone, but she looked skeptical. He typed in her password, 1218, and found the calendar. With just a couple clicks, he was done. He handed it back to her.

"What did you do?" she asked him.

"Cleared your schedule. You're free for the next week. Let's go."

Finn picked up her large gym bag and held out his other hand, waiting for her to take it. But she just stared at him.

"But… what? Where are we going? I have to - ."

"No, you don't. You're completely free."

"But on Thursday, Kurt and - ."

"You'll reschedule."

"Tomorrow - ."

"Tomorrow," Finn said, cutting her off again, "you will be waking up next to me in a beautiful cottage on the beach."

Finally, Rachel seemed convinced. She smiled and took his hand. "Alright, then. Let's go."

And they drove. After a short stop so Rachel could quickly pack a bag, they headed north. It was supposed to take about three to four hours to reach their destination, but Finn had planned a couple stops along the way, adding a little time to their trip.


	2. Chapter 2

They stopped in a small, town called Wantagh. They walked around for about an hour, visiting some small shops and enjoying the fact that in this small town, they were just people. No one seemed to recognize them or know who they were. They could walk down the street, holding hands, stealing a kiss every so often, and they didn't have to worry.

They went a little out of their way to a spot Finn had researched, a scenic overlook of the Mill Pond. They just stood in each other's arms, watching the water slowly flow and move, enjoying peace and quiet like neither of them had known for years.

Rachel sighed deeply. "How about we just stay here?"

"Hmm?"

"We'll just stay here. Forever. Right in this spot. And just never leave."

"Okay. We'll stay here."

"No. Don't say that," Emily said sadly, "because we can't stay here. I don't like thinking about things that I know won't happen."

Finn could hear her tone. He scooped her into his arms and carried her back to the car. But before he set her back down, he pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you more every single day. Every time I tell myself that I can't possibly love you more than I did today, tomorrow proves me wrong. And someday we'll have this. Someday we'll find a place where we can just be you are my home it is not just a place. We can stay forever and just be you and me."

Rachel nodded, reaching her hand up and placing it gently on his cheek, forcing him to open his eyes. "But until then," Finn continued, shifting Rachel in his arms so he could open her door for her, "we have this week. And wait until you see where we're going since you're in New York and I am in Ohio."

Rachel's sadness was falling away as she became more and more excited. "Are we really going to be there, wherever we're going, together for a whole week?" she asked him yet again.

"At least a week maybe more ," Finn said with a shrug. "Maybe forever."

This time Rachel didn't feel sad. She just felt hopeful, knowing that someday it would be true.

And they drove on.

Rachel fell asleep just a few minutes after they left the Pond . Finn smiled over at her and gently rubbed his thumb along her lips. He didn't wake her. He just let her sleep while he drove.

And when they finally reached their destination, she stirred and woke up. She noticed they weren't moving anymore and she looked around, a little confused. "Where are we?"

"We're here," Finn said proudly as he opened her door and she stepped out of the car. There was sand beneath their feet.

Rachel looked around, taking in her surroundings, and gasped. There was a row of cottages along the sand. Some had cars parked nearby, but most seemed empty. As Rachel 's eyes continued to move along the cottages, she looked out at the most breathtaking sunset she had ever seen. The sky was orange and pink and yellow as the sun dipped below the water, which stretched from about twenty-five feet below the cottages, and all the way out to the horizon.

Where are we?" Rachel said softly, looking up at Finn with wide eyes.

"Cap tree beach . Ever been?"

Rachel shook her head. "This is where we're staying? A whole week? We're going to be here?"

Finn just nodded. Then Rachel suddenly took his hand and pulled him toward the water. "I want to swim!"

"Babe, the water's cold."

"I'll keep you warm," Rachel said with a laugh, still dragging him along. "Come on!"

He had no choice. He would have swam in the Atlantic ocean for her. He started running with her, and they both peeled off layers of clothes as they ran. When they reached the water, they were left in just their underclothes. Rachel didn't hesitate. She splashed into the shallow water without a second thought. But Finn crept up slowly, dipping a toe in first.

"Babe, it's so cold."

"Finn , come on!" She splashed him and he shivered.

"I don't understand how you're doing this!"

"I've survived a New York winter which is colder that Ohio ," Rachel said with a laugh.

Finn finally smiled. "Alright," he said, holding his hands out toward her. "Come help me."


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel walked back toward him, being careful to splash around as much water as possible. She took his hands in hers and pulled him out to the water with her. Finn could feel the cold water rising higher and higher up his legs, but Rachel 's hands holding his were enough to keep him warm. When they had walked out so far that the water was up to his waist, he suddenly dunked himself completely under the surface. When he stood up again, Rachel was only inches from him, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"No!" she squealed, trying to get away. "It's cold!"

"I told you!" Finn said, not letting go of her, holding her tighter. "Should we go inside and get cleaned up?" he asked her. "I have a surprise for later."

They brought their bags in first. The cottage was small, but so beautiful. Lots of wood and artwork of lighthouses . It was dimly lit and very romantic.

"A whole week?" Rachel said as she looked around.

"If you ask me that one more time," Finn said with a laugh as he lifted her into his arms again.

They enjoyed a hot, leisurely shower together at the end of which they realized neither of them had even reached for the soap. Rachel dried herself off and walked into the bedroom with the towel wrapped around her. Finn reached over as she walked past him and grabbed the edge of the towel. It fell off her as she continued walking.

"Hey!" she cried, reaching for it, but he pulled it away from her.

"Nope," he said with a smile. "I like it better this way."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "What's happening tonight?" she asked, reaching down into her suitcase. "Should I dress fancy?"

"Not really fancy," he said, searching through his own clothes. "But you can dress up if you want."

"Why don't you come over here and help me pick something out?" she said with a teasing smile.

He walked over to her side of the bed and slipped his arm around her, pulling her body flush up against him. She was still warm and slightly damp from their shower.

"That one," Finn said, pointing into her suitcase. "That red one. With the white lace."

"You mean the shortest dress I own?"

"Happy coincidence." He kissed her neck once and went to get dressed himself.

They had to drive a little ways, about twenty minutes, until Finn finally pulled into a small parking lot at the edge of a dock. As they were driving, the sun had set completely. The sky was filled with stars and the moon had risen.

Once they were both out of the car, Finn took Rachel 's hand and led her to the dock She noticed the large old sailboat waiting there.

"Finn ," she said slowly. "You don't know how to sail do you?"

"I don't have a clue." They continued to walk toward the boat. As they reached the pier, an older man in a blue cap appeared from the opposite side of the boat. "But he does," Finn told her. They both climbed onto the boat and shook hands with the man who was named Robert . He told them they would be out for about an hour and would take a tour around the harbor and the bay.

There were pillows and blankets laid out on the floor. Finn led Rachel over to them and they sat down. He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned back into him. They were both quiet, just breathing together, while the boat slowly began to move into the open water.

Rachel laced her fingers through his and whispered, "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

"I had a feeling you did," Finn said softly as he gently slid the fingers of his free hand up and down her arm.

And they sat in silence. Neither of them spoke. They didn't have to. They just closed their eyes and enjoyed being wrapped up in each other's arms. Being themselves. Being together.

"Babe?"

"Hmm?" Finn said, smiling as he always did whenever she called him that.

"I'd be happy here."

"You would?"

"I would," Rachel said softly, as she leaned further into him, lifting her head slightly and placing her forehead to his cheek. She kept her eyes closed. "If we stayed here forever, I mean. I would be okay with that."

"Me, too, love. Me, too."


End file.
